


It All Feels Different

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris takes care of Barry’s injuries after Griffin Grey’s attack. The missing scene in 2x19</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Feels Different

“Its not that bad. I’m fine really.”

Is the first thing Barry says to Iris when she walks into the medical bay. Unfortunately his pained wince and hand clutching his side contradicted his words. Not for the first time Iris wished Barry wasn’t as brave as he was. Most people would run away from danger but that wasn’t Barry. If the world needed a hero Barry would always step up to do that job. Even when he didn’t have the speed-powers to help him.

Iris’s dark eyes looked at him critically. His pale skin a more chalky white. The strain around his eyes. His lips pursed together in an attempt not to grimace.

She knew immediately he wasn’t okay.

“Let me see,” Iris ordered.

“Really Iris, you don’t need to worry -”

“Barry please.”

Barry relented at the softness of her voice. One thing Barry could never was deny a request from Iris. His hands reached down to the hemline of his red sweater to lift the material up.

Iris tried to school her face to neutral, tried not to gasp, but struggled when seeing the skin on his entire right side had become dark red and purple in a spreading bruise. An injury he got from being on the receiving end of Griffin Grey’s super punches. He’d be lucky to have avoided cracking his ribs.

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Iris said in a voice she hoped sound more calmer then she felt.

Minutes later Barry’s shirt is half way off while Iris applies a roll of thick white bandages around him. A mere band-aid to help protect his sensitive and sore bruising skin. For the first time in over a year Barry will need time to heal. The damage fortunately hadn’t gone beyond bruising.

Even after neatly tucking the end of the bandage into a knot Iris continues to fuss with it. Her fingers fiddling with the thick white cloth and smoothing it down. She wants to be certain Barry is comfortable as possible. She bends down to her knees to get a better look. Her hands pressing into Barry’s sides in a gentle touch. As if she hopes her touch alone can take away his pain.

“Thanks Iris.” Barry’s soft comes from above her. “You always take good care of me.”

Iris glances up to see Barry is looking down at her. His green eyes filled with a warm fondness that makes something pleasant curl in her stomach. Heat rising in her cheeks realizing she’s been spending the better part of five minutes caressing Barry’s sides.

Her eyes dart away because to keep looking at Barry would result in her doing something embarrassing. Like declaring her love for him. She’s been struggling with her feelings for him in the past few weeks. Every look and touch between them becoming electric. She feels like she can’t breath. Her chest becoming tight whenever she looks at him. Her insides becoming a fluttering mess.

Iris is a fully grown twenty-six year old woman but being around Barry makes her feel like a love struck teenager.

She tried to focus back on Barry’s injury. But now it all feels different. Her hand touching the smooth and warm skin that stretches across his rib cage not covered in bandage. Her eyes darting down to the firm muscles of his stomach. The trail of light auburn hair that leads down to the waist band of his jeans. Heat spreading through her body when she realizes how badly she wants to press her lips to the taunt skin of his stomach and then move onto hip bone.

Iris’s thoughts start to wander. What would it be like to undress Barry? To have her hands and lips explore every inch of his skin. To map out of the freckles that speckled across his body with her tongue. For the two of them to be tangled together in a bed indulging in each other’s naked bodies.

“Iris?” Barry’s voice breaks through her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Iris freezes not knowing what to say. What can she say? Certainly nothing along the lines of ‘Oh I’m great Barry. Just thinking about your naked body and the things I want to do with it.’

Lucky for her Cisco calls them over to make their next plan.

Iris smoothed her hands across Barry’s bandaged side one last time. Silently praying this will be the last time he gets seriously hurt. While trying to ignore the disappointment she feels when Barry pulls his sweater back down to cover his skin.


End file.
